Do You Wanna Go Swimming?
by rfpizippy
Summary: It's been years since Eridan has been controlling his magic. It's been years since Feferi have been with Eridan. When Eridan becomes the King of Alternia, he unleashes something that shouldn't have been seen: His magic. Feferi, an independent woman looking for her brother, and Sollux, and angry man leading her to his new castle, will try to bring her brother back to Alternia.
1. Chapter 1

"Eridan, get the glub up!" Feferi said, sitting on Eridan. They were just kids. Feferi had long brown hair, and pale skin. She had lots of freckles, that climbed down her innocent body. Eridan had all blond, spiked up hair. He had freckles scattered across his cheeks, and bright lips.

"Go away, Fef.." He mumbled, pulling the sheets of his bed to his nose.

"Come on, please~? I want to play!" She shouted. She froze, as her lips curled to a smile. "Eridan, we can play with your magic."

Eridan's bright, plum, eyes looked at her pink ones. He quickly grabbed his glasses, and Feferi climbed off him. Eridan was only wearing a purple t-shirt, and blue shorts. Feferi wore a dark pink night gown, along with thin, round, pink, glasses. "Fine." Eridan mumbled, trying not to sound excited.

They climbed down the long stair case, trying not to slip. They lived in a large palace, and their parents were the King and Queen of Alternia, a small village in Skaia. They ran down the hall and opened the long doors, leading into an even larger room. This is the room that their mother said they'll fill, but until then, they kept it empty. Feferi and Eridan used this room to play with Eridan's magic as much as they could.

"Eridan! Eridan! Make a Gamzee!" Feferi said happily, jumping up in the air. Eridan smirked and pushed his purple glasses to his bridged nose. Feeling special, he twirled his hands in a circular motion, from the ground, to two feet. A two foot grey person was summoned. He had thick, curly, black hair, grey skin, yellow and purple eyes, and long horns. He had a black t-shirt and black pants, that had purple spots. He had purple and grey sneakers. The most interesting thing about him, was his facepaint. His face was smeared with white paint, as if he was a clown. Feferi and Eridan named him Gamzee. They called Gamzee a troll, which was a mythological creature Eridan swore he read from a book. Gamzee didn't do a thing, just sat and stared. "How's that, Fef?" Eridan said, cracking his non-existent knuckles.

"Make me fly!" Feferi said, bright eyed. Eridan laughed. It was a loud, bright laugh. His smile was wide, and he stepped back, with a tough nod. He clenched his fists and slowly arose them, pointing to Feferi. Feferi's feet dangled, soon, she was fifteen feet in the air. Eridan shot small spikes of magic, causing her to jump and run around in the air. Eridan was running below her, trying to keep up. She was too fast. Eridan thought. His legs were shaking. He was out of breath. His heart pounded. His legs felt like jello.

"Fef? Fef!" Eridan screamed. She couldn't here her. She felt her foot drop. "Fef!" Eridan roared. He whipped a strike of magic, trying to put her down. No. No. It hit her. It hit her in the cheek. "Fef!" Eridan cried. Feferi gasped and fell. She smashed her back against the floor. She was screaming as loud as she could. "Mom! Dad! Help!" Eridan screamed, tears soon streaming down his face. His hands were shaking. He had to help his sister.

His parents soon ran in. They were in their pajamas. "What happened- Eridan!" His father shouted. He had slicked back hair usually, but this time, it was short, butchered, and messy. He had three long scars sliced across his face, which Eridan and Feferi knew nothing about. He had high cheek bones, and a muscular body. He dashed towards Feferi.

"Eridan? Feferi!" His mother shouted, soon running over as well. She had long black hair that drooped down past her feet, so it was pulled in a long pony tail. She was wearing thin pink glasses. Eridan quickly moved out of the way when he saw them coming for Feferi. He held onto one of his elbows, with a frown. "What the hell did you do, Eridan?" His father spat at him.

"I-I, I was making her fly, and I-" "Really Eridan? Really? Fuck." His mother said, holding Feferi. "Where did you shoot her?"

"In the face.." Eridan mumbled. "What?" "In the face." Eridan said, a bit louder. His father groaned. "Eridan, don't do this again. I'm disappointed in you." His father said, picking up Feferi, who was in a deep sleep. He walked out of the room, with his wife.

"So fucking disappointed." His repeated, shutting the door. Eridan stood in shock. He stopped crying. He fell onto the floor.

"So fucking disappointed" Ran in his mind, as he lifted his hands in the hair. He clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." He whispered to himself.

"This way." Dualscar said, making his way down the streets. "Are we seeing them?" Condesce said, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Here we are." He said. Small yellow blobs were scattered across the ground. "Dear, Salamanders, please, help my child." Dualscar pleaded. The yellow blobs stood up. They were yellow lizard like creatures, with beige bodies. They all scurried over to Feferi. They held her and discussed, which sounded like a glub. They looked up at her parents and smiled. They pressed their small hands against her cheek. A strand of black hair slowly turned purple. "Cleared. Memory. Don't tell. Feferi. Eridan's magic." One said, handing her back to Dualscar. "Yes, of course. Thank you, so, so, much." He said, with a nod. Then, they were off back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feferi? Feferi, get the _fuck _up!" A loud shout occurred abruptly from the other half of the room.

Feferi blinked, then slowly arose from her bed. Her wiped her eyes. She already knew it was her friend, Karkat. "What, Karkat?" She asked gently, looking at the door. She raked her fingers through her hair, trying to comb it out with her fingers.

"It's your brother's stupid Coronation Ceremony. He's becoming the king, _remember_?" He snapped.

Feferi gasped. "The Coronation Ceremony! I totally forgot!" She glanced at her dress. It was black until the waist. Below was a blue and green skirt, with a pink outline. "Thank you for reminding me, Karkat!"

"That's what I'm here for." Karkat said. His steps faded off down the hall. Feferi fell out of her bed, stood up, and raced to her dress to put it on.

The ceremony was beautiful. People were walking around; people she had never seen. Since her parents died 10 years ago in a ship, they were completely closed in in the castle.

Feferi stepped down the streets, with a bright smile. _I might make some friends... _She thought. Her eyes lit up. _I could find my.. Someone... _Her face got all red and she pressed her hands against her bright cheeks. She was heading to a small dock, where she always thought of going. Near the dock, was a large, black horse, with blue eyes.

Horse!" She said, unintentionally. She stroked the stallion and smiled.

"Excuse me?" Asked a non-familiar voice, from behind the horse. The person walked over to Feferi. She was tall, skinny, and had long blonde hair, that touched her tail bone. Her blond hair was swept to the side, and there was a long navy blue streak coming out of it. She had dark blue thin glasses, and blue lipstick. She wore a short white dress, that was chopped up in the bottom. She had black long socks and red sneakers. She looked _stunning. _Feferi knew nothing about love, whether she should love a man or a woman. Did it even matter? This woman was beautiful.

"O-Oh!" Feferi said, backing up. "I just saw your horse, and I um.." Feferi trailed off and bit her lip. The woman smirked and leaned against the horse.

"I'm Vriska. Who're you?" Vriska asked. She walked closer to Feferi and leaned in towards her. Feferi didn't know how to handle it. Her face was bright red, and her pushed back hair was falling towards her face.

"I'm Feferi." Feferi introduced. "You-You're very pretty."

"You are too." Vriska replied. She grabbed Feferi's back, and yanked it towards her, pressing a firm kiss on Feferi's lips. Feferi didn't know how to kiss, so she awkwardly pressed her lips against Vriska's. Her lips were warm, and soft. Feferi's eyes slowly closed her eyes. _RING RING RING!_

Feferi gasped and jumped back from Vriska. "Vriska!" Feferi shouted. "I-I gotta go, my brother, he, um, I- glub.. Bye!" She shouted, turning around and racing out of the dock area.

"Right.. Bye.." Vriska said, trying to hide her blush.

Eridan stood in front of the group of hundreds of people. He slowly nodded and turned around. The staff. He reached to grab it. The man in front of him said, "Eridan, your gloves.." Eridan looked down at his gloves. His father gave them to him when he was younger. He said it'll help him with his powers. Eridan's hands shook as he slipped off his black gloves and placed them on the cushion He grabbed the staff and quickly raised it n the air. Everyone clapped and cheered. They jumped out of their chairs, that's when Eridan quickly placed the staff down and grabbing his gloves. He slipped them on and smiled.

Feferi sat with Vriska throughout the party. They were sitting next to each other, holding hands. The moon was wide, and it was only the two girls.

"Vriska, you're great. You get me so, so, well!" Feferi said, with a bright smile.

"I know, right? The same to you!" Vriska said, with an innocent smile.

"You're like, the best thing that's ever happened in my life!"

"Seriously.. Hey, Feferi?" Vriska asked, with a soft smile on her face. Feferi turned her head, with a confused look. Vriska got off the chair, and went on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Feferi's heart stopped. "Vriska, I-" She paused. "_Yes!_"

"Eridan! Eridan!" Feferi shouted, running down the halls, holding on to Vriska's hand. The flew down the set of stairs and ran to the blonde. Eridan dyed the middle of his hair purple, and it was gelled up. Feferi never knew about that. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and said, "What? Who's your friend?"

"My _fiance!_" Feferi said, with a bright smile. Vriska smirked and waved.

"Your _what_?" Eridan said, with a confused look. He stepped back.

"We were thinking a fall wedding. Oh," Feferi turned to Vriska. "We can invite Tavros!"

"Yes, and we can-"

"Feferi," Eridan said, interrupting Vriska. "No one is getting married. That's a fucking dumb idea, considering you just met the girl. Plus, are you even allowed to marry girls?"

"I think so!" Feferi snapped. "Love is love, no matter what time you met them, nor gender!"

"Do you even know her last name?" Eridan shouted.

"It's Vriska.."

"Serket." Vriska popped in.

"Shut the fuck up." Eridan glared at Vriska, lifting an eyebrow. "Get away from my sister. In fact, get away from me." Eridan said, crossing his arms.

"Eridan!" Feferi shouted. She stepped towards Eridan and screamed, "Why can't I marry who I want?"

"Because you JUST MET THEM!" Eridan shouted back, clenching his fists at Feferi. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Feferi screamed, running towards Eridan, pushing others away. She stood in front of Eridan. She grabbed his wrists. "I will _marry _her!" She yanked off his glove. "Let me do what I want! We never talked, not once since this stupid ceremony. I bet if this never happened, you would still be locked up in your room, where the place you _fucking belong_!"

"Feferi, give me that fucking ba-" Eridan paused, when he heard a huge rip. Feferi ripped it.

"No." She said flatly. Eridan gripped his naked wrist and backed up against the wall. "Stop, no.." His eyes were shaking, and he clenched his teeth. He felt small tears forming in his eyes. Random people were walking towards him, congratulating him.

"Get.. The fuck... _Away_!" Eridan roared, whipping his hand across the ball. Purple electricity ran through the room. Spikes crawled out of the room, stabbing people. The blood poured everywhere. Organs spilled. Eridan gasped, and dashed out of the ball. People chased after him (only around five or six people died).

"Eridan? Eridan!" Feferi shouted, running out of the ball. Vriska chased after her, chuckling. Feferi dashed through the crowds, chasing after Eridan.

There was a huge river. Eridan clenched his scarf and sobbed quietly. He stepped against the water. He gulped and twirled his fingers, running in thin air, just like when he did this to poor, young, Feferi.

"Wait!" Feferi screamed.

It was too late.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Eridan... Eridan, no... Come back... Please? Can we make a Gamzee? Eridan? Please?/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Feferi? Feferi! Feferi, are you okay?" Vriska whispered, placing a hand on Feferi's shoulder. Feferi whirled around, turning to Vriska. Once she turned to face Vriska, Vriska placed a small kiss on Feferi's lips./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Oh, what?" Feferi asked. "Vriska," Feferi pushed her away, then clenched her fists. She held onto the dark purple glove, and kept it to her chest. "I have to get him.. I have to find Eridan."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Feferi, that's impossible-"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""No it's not!" She shouted. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the gates. Once she reached there (with Vriska behind her), she announced, "I have to find brother.. Or else.." She turned her head up. The sky was turning into an acidic purple. The clouds were black, and it looked like it was going to rain. "His magic will em style="line-height: 1.7em;"kill /emus."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Where is he?" Asked a tall man. He had pale, pale, skin, and white hair, that was swept to the side. He had crystal white eyes, and he wore a fancy white suit, with a light green tie./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I dunno, he probably headed towards the mountains. He's always told me that's where he'd go to block out.. The sound.." Feferi explained, looking down. She never exactly knew what the sound was, but Eridan always shouted it./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Very well, but, I suppose you'll under call someone to take care of Alternia until you come home." He said. He was known as Scratch./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I will." Vriska said, with a bow./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Perfect!" Feferi said, holding Vriska's hand. "I'll be back. I promise." Feferi said, with a smile. She let go and put her hands on her hips. "I need a horse." She announced. A tall man with greasy black hair, pulled into a pony tail, walked over, holding a white horse. Feferi nodded and hopped onto it. "Well... I'll be off."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"The ride was awful. The higher the mountain, the more snow and rocks. Rocks tumbled down the mountain, eventually tripped the horse./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Wha- No!" Feferi shouted, as the horse fell. She slid off the horse and landed in snow. The horse screamed in pain, got up, and ran down the mountain./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""No! Stop!" She reached her arm out and screamed. The horse was gone./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Feferi stood up. She fixed her green and blue skirt, along with her back tank top, and stretched. em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I can do this myself! /emFeferi thought, then, she was off./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"The thought didn't last too long, when she saw a small house. Feferi gasped and ran towards it. It looked like a little shop. Feferi turned the knob and walked inside. There were little jackets, boots, and ski wear. Behind the counter was a tall man with black swept hair, a rather fine suit, and a little hat. He was dangling a long pipe between his lips, and he was wearing a blue apron./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Hello." He said. Feferi ran over to him. She slammed her hands against the counter and shouted, "I need a jacket."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"He pointed to a section with a line of different colored jackets. Right before she managed to walk over to the jackets, when the door burst open. There stood a tall boy with jet black hair, that was unevenly cut. He had weird red and blue glasses, and a large coat. He wore black and white shoes. He had an angry look, as he stomped to the counter./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I need honey." He mumbled, slamming a jar of honey on the desk. "And this." He pulled out a rope and an axe./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""That's around... seventy boon dollars."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Seventy/em!" He shouted. Feferi backed up. He groaned and put away the rope and axe. The shopkeeper smiled. He placed the jar of honey on the table and slid it towards the boy. The boy snatched it, turned around, and headed back out of the shop. Feferi glanced at him. She smirked./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I'll buy that."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Who're you!" She shouted, slamming against the door. The shopkeeper told Feferi they were staying in the cabin behind the store. She burst through the door. There was the boy laying down, next to a white horse, with a beautiful blonde mane. It had a pink stamp of a heard on it's thigh, and there was a pink little bow on it's back./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"The boy looked up at Feferi. "Sollux."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Well Sollux, you're going to take me up the mountain."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Excuse me?" /emHe asked, sitting up./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Take me up there so I can see my brother."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Make me." He said, with a small smirk./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Feferi dumped the rope and axe on his lap. He shot up./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Sollux said, "We'll leave at daw-" with a groan, until Feferi interrupted him./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""No, we're leaving now."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"There was a pause./p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Get ready."/p 


End file.
